Why Did I have to Pick the Bad Boy?
by shy10719
Summary: Eddie is a teenager in high school who is very arrogant,mean, and has anger problems but also happens to be a International rock star. Because of this ever girl throws themselves at him so he never dates. Will he change when he meets the new girl Loren Tate in his mandatory hip hop class at school.
1. Chapter 1

Why Did I Have to Pick the Bad Boy?

Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

I woke up this morning thinking "Great, another day in the hell hole".I get up wash my face and brush my teeth, then put on a white tee shirt and black denim jeans and white jordans then walk out and am greeted by my mom and dad... The only people I can really act myself around not including my best friends Ian and Tyler.

Eddie- Good morning mom and pop,I have to skip breakfast so I wont be late.

Mom and Pop- Ok have a good day

Eddie-Thanks you too

-I walk outside and get on my motorcycle and start driving to West Valley High and when I finally get there I see Chloe ready to start harassing me again... I hope I don't lose my temper because she annoys the hell out of me... I get off my bike and start walking towards the school while Chloe follows me-

Chloe- Hey babe I love how that shirts looks on you

Eddie- Get the hell away from

Chloe- Oh, That wasn't very nice... anyways are you taking me to homecoming

Eddie Yells- Chloe I'm not going to fucking homecoming with you so leave me alone

-Just then I feel someones hand on my shoulder-

Ian- Mates lets go If you get sent to the principal's office one more time your parents are going to be pissed.

Eddie calms down a bit- Whatever lets just go

-I walk away and start heading towards Chemistry-

Loren's POV

-Well todays is my first day at this new school. Hopefully I make some friends so I'm not a loner. I got out of my bed took a shower then brushed my teeth. I straightened my long curly hair, then put on high waisted black jeans and a red crop top and black high top converse. Since my mom had a late shift last night I just let her sleep in while I went outside and drove to my new school…

When I got there I started looking for the counselors office but, while looking at the map and I accidently bump into this girl that almost blinded me with all of the colors she had on-

Loren- Oh shoot I'm sorry

Girl- Oh It's fine… Where you looking for something?

Loren- Yeah the counselor's office

Girl- I can show you If you want.

Loren- That would be great, I'm Loren by the way

Girl- Nice to meet you Loren I'm Melissa Sanders but I can tell we're going to be friends so call me Mel I'm on the dance team

Loren- Oh my God there's a dance team here?

Mel- Yeah we mostly do hip-hop, and barely any lyrical and contemporary

Loren- Did the try outs already pass

Mel- No you're In luck the last day for tryouts is today

Loren- Thank you so much, maybe right about us being friends

Mel laughs- Yep, well we are here I will wait outside If you want me to show you to your classes

Loren- Yeah that would be great Mel

-I walk inside the counselor's office-

The counselor-hello young lady how may I help you

Loren- Hi I'm Loren Tate the new student

The counselor- Oh yes I have been waiting for you

\- he gives me all oh my books and my schedule-

the Counselor- I'm If you need anything else please come to me for anything

Loren- Ok thanks

-I walk out of the office and see Mel still waiting for me-

Mel- What Classes do you have

\- she took the schedule out my hand-

Mel- cool we have English and free period together

Loren- Nice, well lets go to my first class which is chemistry

\- While we walk there I'm look down at my schedule I suddenly feel myself bump against something hard and before I know it I fall on the ground-

Loren- Oh shit I'm so sorry

Guys yells- Watch where the hell you're going

\- I get up-

Loren- I said I was sorry

Guy- Yeah Whatever

-he shoves by me with two guys following him with apologetic faces-

Loren- Wow, who the hell does he think he is

Mel- He's known for being the high tempered bad boy Eddie Duran

Loren- You mean the rock star Eddie Duran

Mel- The one and only

Loren- No wonder he thinks he's the shit

Mel- Wow

Loren- What?

Mel- You're the first girl I've met at this school who doesn't act crazy about Eddie

Loren- Is that a good thing?

Mel- Yes it's great

Loren- Ok well lets keep walking I don't want to be late

-We kept walking the after passing a few room we made it-

Loren hugs Mel- thanks for your help

Mel- Of course I meet you outside the class to help you with the next one

Loren-ok see you later

\- I walk in the class and basically everyone is sitting down and staring at me-

Loren- Hi I'm your new student Loren Tate

Teacher- Yes I'm , Everybody this is Loren Tate

-Some people said hi and some guys whistled-

\- Please take the open sit in the back

\- I walk back there and sit down-

-Ok class please open your page to 72 chapter 3 the title is Atoms and Moles. Please read section one and take detailed notes they will be collected and section with notes is your homework.

-I heard someone come in and give a tardy slip but I just kept doing my work until I heard someone talking to me and I look up-

Eddie- Get out of my seat

Loren- I don't know what your talking about but this is my seat

Eddie- Get the hell out of my seat

Loren- Who do you think you are, you think you're all big and bad because your Eddie freaking Duran well guess what, I don't care now find another seat because I'm not moving

Eddie's POV

-What the fuck did this girl just say she didn't care that I was Eddie Duran…. well thats a first-

Eddie- Whatever

-I sit down in the seat next to hers then starts to talk-

\- Ok class is about to end but one more thing. Look besides you because that is your new Chem lab partner I'm will not be changing it whether you like it or not. By the way Eddie you weren't here for this but the new girl who is your partner her name is Loren Tate.

-Then the bell rings and I storm out of class pissed off luckily my next class is with Ian and Tyler I walk in the class and sit down-

Ian- Hey mate you ok you look a bit angry

Eddie- You remember that girl that bumped into me

Tyler and Ian- Yeah

Eddie-she is different from every other girl at this school

Tyler- how

Eddie- She doesn't care that I'm Eddie Duran and she doesn't let me walk all over her like other girls do, she just treats me like any other guy and I was shocked

Ian-how do you know

Eddie-She Is in my chemistry class and when I saw her sitting in my seat I told her to move but should just told me off and I was so shocked I just said whatever and sat down

Tyler- What her name?

Eddie- Loren Tate

\- We just kept talking about Loren and other randoms thing until lunch and Ian Tyler and I walked out of class and we go to my locker and I see the one person I don't want to deal with right now-

Eddie- Honestly Chloe what the hell do you want from me

Chloe- Isn't obvious? I want you

Eddie- Whatever-

\- I get my books for after lunch and I get my sweat and T-shirt for hip-hop and walk away with tyler and Ian by my side and we walk to the courtyard and have lunch-

Loren's POV

\- I told Mel everything that happened between Eddie and I-

Mel- Wow I can't believe you said all of that his mind he's probably blown

Loren- Yeah so since tryouts are today can I borrow some sweats and a crop top tank top

Mel-Yeah of course I always have extra

Loren- Thanks Its just for today since I didn't know

Mel- yeah no problem

-We go through lunch talk about random stuff and getting to know each other better than we did the same in our next period which was free period this it was finally time for me to try out for the team-

-Mel and I walk into the locker room I change into sweats and a crop tank top that shows my stomach and I walk out with Mel and to my surprise I see Eddie-

Loren- Mel you have to be kidding me what is he doing here

Mel- I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you Eddie is on the team but he is amazing

Loren- fine well let me go tell the coach I'm trying out

-Walk over and tell the coach I'm trying out she starts teach me steps after where done she tells me to go practice it and in fifteen minutes she'll put us in groups so she can see who will be on the team-

-Since Mel is already on the team I practice with her and out of the corner of my eye I can see Eddie talking to the other guys on the team and after a while the coach calls all of the people who are trying out and the groups they are going to be in… I was in the last group so while people went before me I made sure that anything they did wrong I did right then after thirty minutes it was finally my groups turn-

Coach- Tatem, Abby, Sam and Loren your up

-She plays the music and we start dancing and I feel like i'm doing everything flawlessly and then after a minute where finished and everybody started clapping-

Coach- the result will be done in twenty minutes

Loren- so mel how do you think I did

Mel- OMG you are amazing I didn't no you were that freaking good you're even as good as Eddie

Loren- Thank you

-Twenty minutes later I would over to the board and I'm super happy I Made-

Loren- Mel I made it

Mel- Congrats girl after that performance she would be crazy not to put you on the team

Coach- Ok people who didn't make it please leave because we still have a meeting to do

-The people who didn't make it leave-

Coach- we will start learn the routine tomorrow but I'm going to put you in your formation for it and also in this dance were going to have partners...Melissa and Ian you two are partners, Tyler and Sam, Tatem and Adam and the featuring couple will be Eddie and Loren.

-I cringe-

Coach- the first formation is going to be a straight line with your partner please remember this for tomorrow if you a new and dont no your partners get to know them now

-everyone started talking and I just looked at eddie-

Loren- Ok Eddie I know we both don't like each other but how about a truce because I Need to be able to trust you

Eddie- Find we'll do a truce but I still dont like you

Loren laughs- Yeah whatever you will end up being my friend sooner or later

Eddie smiles- Yeah we'll see

Coach- Ok class dismissed

Narrator's POV

-Loren and Eddie go home and tell their parents about their day then go to sleep -

_**Hey please tell me if I should continue and reviews would be awesome thank you so much. -shy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you're done reading please review**_

Why Did I Have to Pick the Bad Boy?

Chapter 2- Partners

Loren's POV

-I woke up this morning excited but not excited because I had two classes where I had to be partners with Eddie...Then after thinking about that I got up and took a shower then I washed my face and brushed my teeth then started to decide on what I was going to wear… I decided that I would wear light blue denim overalls with a white crop top under and some white Keds. Then I put my hair in a neat bun and walk in the kitchen with my backpack and my dance clothes in it and I see my mom-

Mom- Hey Loren I didn't get to ask, how was your first day?

Loren- It was interesting

Mom- did you make any friends

Loren- Yeah hers name is Melissa

Mom- Well did you want some breakfast

Loren-no I'm just going to grab a granola bar but thanks anyways

Mom- Ok well see you tonight Loren love you

Loren- ok bye mom Love you to

\- I walk outside get in my car then drive to school-

Eddie's POV

-I woke this morning brushed my teeth then washed my face and got dressed… I put on gray skinny jeans and a red shirt with red nike. After I was done dress I went downstairs to see if my parents were awake… They weren't so I just went to school-

\- When I Got into the school parking lot and saw Tyler and Ians cars so I knew that they were probably in our usual hang out spot in the front-

-I park my car then walk to the hangout spot and I see them there-

Tyler- Hey

Eddie- Hey guys

Ian- I can't believe coach put you with Loren

Eddie- Yeah me either

Tyler- She was pretty good though in tryouts

Eddie- Yeah I do have to admit she probably one of the best on the team but I still don't want to be her partner

Tyler- you know coach never changes her mind

Eddie- Yeah I know thats why I didn't even ask

Ian- Well mate lets go don't want to be late for your new chem lab partner

Eddie smiles- Shut up

Tyler- I also have to admit she is pretty hot

Eddie- well I haven't noticed that, probably because mostly when I talk to her I'm yelling at her

Ian- Yeah so next time when you see her just look at her for a second

Eddie laugh- Will do, ok lets go guys I really can't be late

-We walk to class and and I sit down in the new seat the teacher assigned me yesterday and the bell is about to ring in a couple of minutes-

Loren's POV

-When I get to school I'm greeted by Mel-

Loren- Hey Mel

Mel- Hey Lo you do realize your super late and only have like two minutes to get to class

Loren- yeah so you need to run to your class and I'm about to run to mine bye see you next period

-I start running and right when the bell rings my foot is in the class and I hear the Teacher say…-

teacher-Right on time , please take your seat

-I sit down and she starts taking-

Teacher- Ok class this year we are doing a lot of partner work including today, so as homework I told you to read all of section 2 so now partners will do the review question… When your finished tell me

-I look at Eddie and I notice he is already staring at me-

Loren-Eddie

-He doesn't answer-

Loren- Eddie!

Eddie-Oh sorry yeah?

Loren- Why where you just starring at me so hard?

Eddie-I don't know…. Um so what are we doing

Loren- The review question for section 2 so I will do the first four questions and you do the next four questions... good?

Eddie- Um yeah before we start, why are you being nice to me?

Loren- Because I'm just trying to get this over with and i need the grade

Eddie- Yeah whatever lets starts

-I finish my question then we start Eddies questions and after 15 minutes we're finished-

Loren-Ok lets go tell the teacher we're done

Eddie- Or we can just talk because we're the first people done

Loren- I don't want to talk to you

Eddie- I'm going to talk to you

Loren-do what you want

Eddie- Where did you learn to dance hip-hop like that

Loren-I started dance when I was three and every since I specialized in hip-hop

Teacher- Ok class we have 4 minutes left in class please pack up there is no homework

-Then I start packing up and when I'm done then bell ring and I walk to my next period and sit down in my seat by Mel-

Eddie's POV

-I walk my next class and sit down but then I see Chloe-

Chloe- Hey babe before you say anything my dress is going to blue so you should probably get something in your suit thats blue

Eddie-Chloe I going to say this slowly because you obviously need it I'm… Not…. Going…With… You… Too.. Homecoming.

Chloe-Why is it because of the new girl Loren Tate, do you like her

Eddie- Chloe I don't like you or any of these other girl here throwing themselves at me

Chloe-Whatever I will talk to you later

Eddie- I promise the next we talk I wont be so nice

-Then after the bell rings Ian and Tyler come and we do some work then the bell rings and its lunch and we walk to my locker-

Eddie- Do you guys have your clothes for dance or do we have to go to your guys lockers

Ian- I got mine you Ty

Tyler- Yeah I have my stuff

Eddie- Ok well I have a meeting with my manager I will be back right when 3rd period end so i will see you guys later

Ian and Tyler- Alright bye

-I walk out of school and get in my car and drive to Jake's office and I get there and I'm greeted by Kelly-

Kelly- Hey Eddie he's in there waiting for you

Eddie- Hey Kelly thanks

\- I walk in and see jake looking through paper work then he looks up-

Jake- Hey rockstar how ya doing!

Eddie- I'm fine how are you

Jake- Busy as usual

Eddie- Ok so what's up

Jake- Well you have a couple of concert, interviews…

-Jakes basically says i have some concerts. interview and photoshoots coming up soons and he gave me a couple of dates and time that are coming soon then after I rushed back to school because dance is my favorite class and luckily I get there right on time in the locker room and start to change-

Tyler- Hey Eddie you made it

Eddie-Yep

Tyler- how you looked at Loren yet

Eddie- Oh yeah I forgot to mention it she IS gorgeous I had no Idea

Ian- Yeah no kidding

Eddie- Whatever lets go

\- We walk out and I see Loren and Mel talk but then the bell rings so we all line up with our partner and Loren and I are in the front-

Loren's POV

Coach- Ok I paired you guys up yesterday because we're duets

Loren and Eddie you have hip hop routine

Ian and Melissa lyrical

Tyler and Tatem you're doing jazz

Eddie I showed you your routine so you can teach Loren her part over there,the rest of you come over here with me so i can show you it.

-Eddie and I walk over to one side of the room-

Eddie- So I'm going to start in front of you then after 10 count you wrap your arms around me like you're hugging me….

-Then after class we finish a half of the dance-

Loren- So we're finishing the rest tomorrow right?

Eddie- Yeah

-I walk into the locker and start changing but then I hear someone voice-

Girl- Um hi I'm chloe

Loren smiles- Oh hi Im Loren

Chloe- Don't smile at me and act all innocent I know you're trying to steal my boyfriend

Loren- Um who's your boyfriend?

Chloe- Don't play dumb I know you like him

Loren- I don't have to deal with your crap so bye

\- I walk out into the hallway but then someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around-

Chloe- You better watch your back because if i see you near him again you're going to regret it

Loren- Whatever bitch I'm not afraid of you

-Then i walk to my car and see Eddie standing there-

Loren- Eddie what are you doing by my car

Eddie- you dropped your hair band while we were practicing

-I take it out of his hand-

Loren-You realize that your crazy ass stocker just threatened me right

Eddie- Well sorry its not my problem because I don't help people that don't like me

Loren- whatever Duran see ya

-I get in my car and drive home and just go to sleep-

Eddie's POV

-I'm driving home thinking why doesn't Loren try to get my attention like every other girl… I think I might actually like her to be my friend she seems like a nice person, I guess I will talk to her tomorrow-

_**Hey please everyone who reads tell me if I should continue in reviews so the more people who say to continue I you so much for reading. -Shy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Loren's POV

-I woke up this morning gloomy and tired for some reason got dressed in a white skater dress with white thigh high socks and brown combat boots then french braid my hair to the side and continued it down to a fishtail braid and put on light make up then out and sped to school and mel was waiting for me-

Mel- Hey you look amazing

Loren- Oh my god, really I had to rush to make sure i had enough time before the bell rung.

Melissa- well you look great don't worry

Loren- Oh shoot did I…

-I look through my bag to see if I left my dance clothes-

Loren- Oh shit I left my dance clothes, Do you have a spare

Melissa- No I forgot to bring an extra pair out of the laundry

Loren- Great, now i cant dance and the recital is coming up soon

-The bell rang and I walked through the door of my first period class and all eyes fell on me like it was the first day of school and people started whistling and i couldnt help but blushand walking to my seat-

Eddie- hey Loren you look nice today

Loren- So your saying I don't look nice every day

Eddie- no.. I mean… Its ju..

-I start laughing-

Loren- I'm just kidding thanks for the compliment

Eddie smiles- Anytime

Loren- I have bad news

Eddie- before you start how are you feeling about the dance so far

Loren- Great but speaking of the dance… I can't dance today because I don't have my clothes

Eddie look a bit then says- Oh that sucks

Loren- Yeah

-By the time we stopped talking and took notes the bell rung for lunch-

Eddie's POV

-It really sucks Loren forgot her clothes I was really looking forward to dancing with her… while thinking this the bell rings and its time to for lunch-

Loren- Eddie can you come with me to tell the dance instructor

Eddie- Yeah lets go

-We walk to her class and knock on her office door-

Instructor- Come in

-We walk in-

Instructor- aah my two favorite dancers ow may i help you?

Loren- I wont be able to dance today because I accidently forgot my clothes

Instructor- THe recital is coming up soon you need the practice

Loren- Well I cant go back home so I cant practice

Instructor- Actually you can, you two go over each others houses and practice by yourselfs heres the music-

-she hands me a disk-

Loren- umm thank you.

-Eddie and I walk out before we end up talking about this-

Loren- umm so Eddie..

Eddie- Yeah so you want to come over my house my parents shouldn't be there

Loren- Yeah that sounds good, so after school can you wait for me

Eddie- Of course

Loren- Ok well I have to go to the bathroom so see you soon

Eddie- Bye

-I walk away into the bathroom and as soon as im in there I get shoved-

Loren- What hell

Chloe- I told you to stay away from him, he is mine

Loren- Chloe have him if you want why the hell does that concern me

Chloe- Its obvious you just want him for his fame and power

Loren- That you… anyways im leaving now

-I left the bathroom and finished the rest of my day… I was going to my car and saw something I thought I would never see-

_**OMG I SOOOOO sorry for not updating a very very long time I have been so busy with school but I will try to update at least once a week now that everything has settled down. Thank you for you patience.**_

_**Shy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I dont own Hollywood Height Or any of the characters

Eddie's POV

-After Lo went to the bathroom I went to the rest of my classes that day and walked to my car when I again saw chloe there waiting-

Eddie- Chloe I'm not in the mood what do you want

Chloe- you

-Then she basically jumps on me and start kissing me.. I pushed her off but before I could say something I saw Loren out of the corner of my eye-

Loren POV

-When I saw that I don't know why but I felt so hurt like someone just punched me straight in the gut-

Eddie- Lo it's…

-Before he finishes I interrupt-

Loren- Eddie its.. whatever lets just go

Eddie- Loren what wrong?

Loren- Nothing come on lets just go I don't want to get home too late

Eddie- Ok well lets go then

Eddie's POV

-I got in my car and started driving.. I checked my rear view mirror to see if she was keeping up and she was-... soon we were at my house and I got out the car-

Eddie- So what do you think

Loren- Its huge, well anyways lets get inside and start

-We walked in and went to my dance room where I practice-

Loren- this is nice and a perfect floor for dancing

Eddie- Yeah I got it custom made when I started dancing at my concerts

Loren- Ok well Im going to stretch

-We stretch and get warmed up-

Eddie- Ok you ready to start

Loren- Yeah lets do this

-I got in my starting position be loren and start the music…. While we were dancing It seemed like I didn't have the same connection I had with her before, thats when I knew something was wrong so I stopped the music-

Eddie- Stop,Stop

Loren-What's wrong

Eddie-You tell me

Loren- I dont know what your talking about

Eddie- Lo you're so tense and you're playing it safe so please just tell me what's wrong

Loren-...

Eddie-Lo

Loren- Fine, Why were you and Chloe kissing

Eddie- That wasn't what it looked like she basically just jumped on me and started kissing me

Loren- Oh sorry for overreacting

Eddie- yeah don't worry about it

Loren-Ok let start it over

-We started the dance over and It was going great until we got to this one part where we had to do multiple lifts-

Eddie-Ok lets try it again

Loren- Ok

eddie- One.. Two..Three!

-She ran towards me and I pick her up all the way above my head with her body arched-

Eddie-Are you comfortable

Loren- Yeah

Eddie- Over spread your arms out

-she let go of my shoulders and did it perfectly, I put her down but while putting her down it seemed intimate from the way our bodies were touching while I slowly put her down-

Loren- That was fun

Eddie- yeah

-I was looking into her beautiful brown eyes and all I wanted to do at this very moment was kiss her and from the way she got goose-bumps I could tell she felt it too but then…she pulled away...Shit!-

Loren- So I think that was great practice I should probably go now

Eddie sighs-I guess…. actually umm Loren what's wrong

Loren- Dont know what your talking about, um going to go so you tomorrow I guess

-He grabs her arm and makes her sit on the couch-

Eddie- Loren If this is about the kiss It wasn't intentionally she literally jumped on me and right when I was about to scream at her you came and I was a little shocked

Loren- Ok sorry

Eddie- but I mean why did you get so sensitive about it

Loren- I don't know it was stupid I guess

Eddie- umm ok well I have a song I want to show you for one of my concerts but its a duet so can you sing it with me

Loren- Umm sure I guess

-I played that music that goes with the song and started-

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced._

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno would never catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music, no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced, never danced_

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!_

_The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!_

_How would you ever get your fitness on,_

_If the music's gone?_

_We'd be so lost!_

_Listen up, listen up to this._

_This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist._

_Anthems would not exist!_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never never danced._

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music._

-I look at Loren like she was a whole new person.. I just grads her and started hugging her-

Eddie- Loren, what the hell You can freaking sing like nothing I have never heard before

Loren- Thanks so can you let go of me cause I kind of can't breath

Eddie laughs- Oh sorry umm Loren I know when I first met you I was an ass but I… I think I have feelings for you….

-Loren just sits there in shock almost like im joking or something-

Loren- Are you serious

Eddie- Yeah I would just really appreciate If you just told me how you felt before I have a heart attack

Loren- Eddie I…

-Instead of her finishing what she said she….

_**Omg another cliffhanger sorry. Please keep reviewing tell me what you think and if i should keep going or anything you want to happen later in the story. Thank you so much for the support please keep reading I don't plan to end this story anytime soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap-

Loren-Eddie I

-Instead of finishing her sentence she…-

Present-

-Instead of finishing her sentence she leaned forward and kiss him first eddie didn't react but after a couple of seconds he started kissing her back-

Eddie's POV

-We pulled away from the kiss after we where out of breath-

Eddie was pretty speechless- Wow that was… wow

Loren laughed her beautifully laugh- yeah it was

Eddie- so Loren… will you officially be my girlfriend

Loren smiled brightly- Of course

Eddie picked her up and spun her around- That's great Lo

Loren- Umm Eddie you're going to break my back

Eddie- oh sorry

-Loren started to pick up her bag-

Eddie- where are you going

Loren- home i can't stay here forever

Eddie- But i want you to hang out with me

-I put my hands on her hips and brung her a little closer and gave her my pleading eyes-

Eddie- Please stay, just for a little while

Loren-Ugh fine…

Eddie cut her off- Yes! Thank you babe

Loren- let me finish, i'm only going to be here for 30 minutes

Eddie mumble- We'll see about that

Loren- What did you say

Eddie- That you're gorgeous

Loren laughs- Whatever butt-head

Eddie- come on lets go get some stuff from the kitchen

-We walked out and i grabbed loren's hand and led her towards the kitchen and went into the refrigerator and got juice whipped cream and chocolate strawberries-

Loren- Ooh strawberries my favorite

Eddie ok now lets go to the game room my dad just refurbished it

-We walked farther into the back of the house until we got to the back and i opened the door and the lights where off-

Loren- umm all i see is darkness

-I turned on the light first the small stuff it up like the racecar driving games and the dance game, then the air hockey table, ball and bowling alley lit up-

Loren- OMG wow this is awesome!

-I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and my head leaning on her shoulder as she took in everything-

Eddie- So… What do you want to do first

Loren- Lets play air hockey

Eddie- Ohh thats a mistake, I'm the king of air hockey

Loren- well,King, you're about to be over throne

-We played for thirty minutes because there scores where always so close I shot it in but Loren blocked and shot it in to his goal and won the game then loren started to do a cheerful dance-

Loren was jumping up and down- YAY! I won haha I the Queen.

-Before Loren could realize what i was doing I got the can of whipped cream and sprayed on her face and started laughing-

Loren gasp- OMG

-Then she responded by getting a bunch of whipped cream off her face and on her hand… I ran towards the bowling alley area but slipped, so she got on top of me and smeared it all over my face-

Eddie- No, please, have mercy

-She was laughing while she kept rubbing it all on my face and I kept pleading-

Loren- There now where even

-she looked down at me and smiled… she was on top of me so I leaned up and started kissing her but then all of a sudden I saw a snap and pushed Loren up see what it was and saw my mom and dad taking picture, Loren turned her face and saw what I saw and quickly got up-

Eddie- Mom, Dad what are you doing stop taking picture

Mom- I'm sorry you guys are just so cute

-Eddie looked back at Loren and pulled up stair and into his room-

Eddie- Sorry Loren I will be right back

-He left before she could say anything-

mom-Who is she

Eddie-My… my girlfriend

Dad-wow my son finally has an official girlfriend, can we meet her

Eddie- she's about to leave

Mom- Awww come on

Eddie- No

-Eddie walked back up to his room and saw Loren Sitting on his bed-

Eddie- Hey sorry about, that

-loren looked up at me and i almost looked like she was hurt and mad at the same time so I sat down with her-

Eddie- Loren what's wrong

Loren hesitated but finally spoke- you… you don't want me to your parent

Eddie doesn't think and say- No why would i

-I shit what did I just say Loren looked crushed when I said that-

Eddie- No Loren i didn't…

-before i could finish loren ran out like a freaking track star and hopped into her car and drove off like a nascar driver I went back to my room and slammed the door behind me and flopped in my bed and after 4 hours of trying to go to sleep my alarm clock went off from freaking school… great i got dressed and jumped into my car eager to see Loren again when i got there i just saw Tyler, Ian, and Mel

Eddie- have you guys…

-he was interrupted when he saw Loren parking her car and walked over there to go talk to her-

Eddie- Hey Loren

Loren- Excuse me I have to get to class

-I put my arms on both side of her to stop her from leaving-

Eddie- Loren please dont be that way, I didnt mean to say it the way I did

Loren- Eddie I'm not trying to be any type of way I get you don't want me to meet your parents but you could of at least told me that I was just going to be just another girl or I wouldn't have wasted my time.

Eddie- Loren thats not it to me you're so special to me I was just afraid that my parent would come off too strong and you wouldn't like me as much anymore

Loren though-Well I guess that understandable

Eddie- Yeah?

Loren smile lightly-Yeah

-I leaned down and kiss her and depend the kiss after a while we were interrupted with someone clearing their throat-

_**Thank you guys for you patient and all the followers and favorite and review. Please keep it up tell what you think I want your honest opinion PLEASE. I love you guys please keep reading.-Shy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Lorens POV

Melissa clear her throat- Umm hey guys want to tell me what going on

-Eddie pulled away-

Loren- Umm were dating

Melissa shouted- Really? YOUR DATING?!

Loren- Mel calm down and yes, and before you start questioning me I have to go to my locker

Melissa-Fine but later

Loren- yeah whatever

Eddie- I'll meet you at your locker babe I have to go to mine

loren- Ok see you later

-I walked into the building and some guy opening his locker next to mine he had blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes...I walked to my locker and put in the combination and opened it-

Guy-hey locker neighbor

Loren smiled- hi

guy- I'm cameron but you can call me Cam, are you new here

Loren- Yeah Im Loren

Cam- Well nice to me you

Loren smile brightly- You too

Cam- You have a gorgeous smile

Loren laughed- Thanks Your eyes are pretty cool

Cam- Thank you want to sit with me at lunch

-Before I could answer Eddie was standing between me and Cam looking at him and he was fuming-

Eddie-Who the hell are you and why are you talking to Loren

Cam-First of all I don't have to explain myself to you and I can talk to Loren I a want

-Eddie pushed Cam the Cam pushed him back and punched Eddie in the stomach and Eddie pushed him to the ground and started to punch and kick him I ran up to him and tried to pull him away-

Loren- Eddie! Eddie stop

-Eddie stopped and looked around and saw the big crowd surrounding them and I finally pulled him away-

Loren- Eddie what wrong with you

Eddie yelled- He was hitting on you and your mine

-I pulled him out of the crowd and to a secluded area-

Loren- Eddie you need to calm down

Eddie shouted a little lower- I am calm

Loren-No your not or you wouldn't be screaming at me

eddie sighed- sorry Loren I didn't mean to yell at you,are… are you still going to eat lunch with him

Loren laughed- No Eddie stop being so silly

Eddie- I know Im sorry

-I leaned and kissed him-

Loren- its ok now lets sprint to class so we won't be late

-Eddie and i ran to chemistry and got there right when the bell rung and the teacher just gave us a lecture the whole class next period I had math with mel and she just asked me everything that happened now it was lunch-

Loren- Eddie why are you in the same science as me if you're a senior and I'm a junior

Eddie- well that classes I take don't really matter because after this last month of school Im….

-He just kind of trailed off like he didn't want to tell me something-

Loren-What?

Eddie- Did I ever tell that I umm… I have tour coming up

Loren-Tour?! for how long

Eddie- All..All summer

-I looked down-

Loren mumbled- Oh i happy for you

Eddie's POV

-I look at Loren and she seems like she trying to hide her feelings-

Eddie-What's wrong

Loren- Oh umm nothing, this is really great

Eddie-Well I also wanted to ask if maybe you would visit me… a lot because I would go crazy without you

Loren smile for the first time since I told her-I would love to

Eddie- great!

-Then Ian, Tyler, Phil, and Mel sat down with us-

Mel- Hey lovebirds

Ian- lovebirds? since when

Mel- Since yesterday

Tyler- dammit Eddie you always still my girls

Eddie laughs- Really?! your girl? Yeah right.

Tyler- I was going to make move before you swoop in

-Everyone laughed at Tyler and they kept talking and having fun until Loren said something-

Loren- Hey I going to go to the bathroom

Eddie- Ok

Loren- Mel want to come

Melissa- Yeah lets go

-Loren walked off and we kept on talking until Chloe and her minions walked towards our table, sat on my laps, and intertwined her hand around my neck so its was basically impossible to push her off-

Eddie- Get off Chloe

Chloe- Lets talk first

Eddie- Fine but make it quick

Chloe- it will

-I was looking to my left to see if Loren was coming back and when I turned back around Chloe gross lips were on my mine… before I could respond I heard someone gasp and pulled away and saw Loren-

-Loren just shook her head with tears streaming down her cheek, Mel dragged her away and started walking towards the parking lot-

Eddie-Get off of me

Chloe-You know you liked it

-Eddie pushed her off his lap and ran towards the parking lot, but he was too late he saw Melissa's car speeding away-

Eddie mumbles- Great… and its only been two fucking day

Loren's POV

-I was balling my eyes out-

Loren stuttered- I… I..j..just can't believe...he would do this to me. I thought he was going to ch...change but he didnt

-Then I started getting angry instead of sad-

Loren yelled- HE HASN'T CHANGED. He's still the same arrogant, mean Eddie I met the first day

Melissa- Loren calm down I know you're upset and hurt but you need to calm down

-Loren sighed when she heard her phone buzzing with the tenth incoming text from Eddie so she turned it off-

Melissa- are you sure you want to do that what if it's important

Loren- Right now i don't even care

Melissa- Where do you want to go

Loren- I want to go surfing… get my mind off of things, but my house first so I can get my surfboard and wetsuit and you can borrow some of my things since its so last minute

Melissa- Ok cool

-Melissa drove to my and lucky my mom wasn't there so we went inside, changed into bikinis and put wetsuits over then I got my surf wax, flip flops and sunscreen and we left for the beach-

Loren look out at the water and secluded beach- The waves are awesome today

Melissa-Yeah, now lets go

-We ran into the water and after 2 hours of some therapeutic surfing, rolled out our beach toils, took off our wetsuits and lied down to dry-

Melissa- That was awesome

Loren- It relaxed me a lot more and gave me time to think

-we were enjoying conversation for an hour until the sun started setting-

Loren- We better go I still have to get my car from school and I know eddie will be there

Melissa- yeah, I can't stay because Lisa will be expected me a little earlier than usual

Loren- ok thats fine

-We drove back to school and as I suspected Eddie was in his car waiting for me… great. I got out of the car and started to walk to my car and I saw Eddie get out of his car and he looked a mess-

Eddie- Loren I…

Loren cut him off- Dont, I dont have time for this I'm leaving

Eddie- Please just let me explain

Loren yells- WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO EXPLAIN HUH?! YOU kissed Chloe thats all that matters.

Eddie- Loren I swear I tried to push her away but she was grabbing me like her life depended on it so what was I suppose to do

Loren- Try harder

Eddie- Please Loren I'm sorry she kissed me I promise I will won't let it happen again

Loren sighed- Eddie I just…

Eddie- Please Loren

Loren- Fine… but you have to say sorry to Cameron Eddie sighs- Fine, now come here

-Eddie grabbed me into his arms and kissed my slowly, he deepened the kiss and brung me closer to him so I was between his legs after a while I pulled away and looked at him while he was looking down at me-

Eddie- You're gorgeous

Loren blushed-You're not so hard to look at yourself

Eddie- laughed-Thanks

Eddie- Are you parents home tonight

Loren- Nope

Eddie- Can I sleep over

Loren- Yeah lets go

-I drove to my house and was basically strolling so by the time I got there Ian and Eddie were playing video games -

Loren- Hey Ian!

Ian- Hey

-Then i see Mel-

Loren- Oh Hey mel!

Melissa- Hey

Loren- Guys I think Its time I threw a party.

_**Hey you please review I want your opinion and anything you would like to change Thank you! love- Shy**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loren's POV

Loren- Hello guys did you hear me

Melissa- No what did you say

\- I move around the couch and sit on Eddie's lap and look at everyone-

Loren- I thinks it's time I throw a party

Ian- Cool when do you want it to happen

Loren- Well it's Wednesday night so I can make it happen by Friday I'll just order everything tonight so good night I'm going to order everything tonight so I'm going up stairs

\- I get up and was about to walk away when Eddie pulled me back on his lap-

Eddie- So you're just going to leave me all alone down here

Loren- You're too much of a distraction

Eddie- Just let me come up I'll be as quiet as a mouse while you order things

Loren- Fine Lets go

\- We walk upstairs to my room and Eddie gets on my bed and I get between his legs and starts getting phone numbers for cupcakes, pizzas, drinks, a dj and… wait then I feel Eddie start kisses my neck-

Loren- Eddie I don't want you to stop but I can't talk to people while kissing neck so stop

Eddie laughs- Fine I'll leave you alone… for now

-I start calling multiple places but I first start with the cupcakes-

-The phone is ringing then I hear I guy start talking-

Worker- Hello I'm Adam how may I help you

Loren- Hi Adam I need to order cupcakes and I need them ready by Friday

Adam- Yeah we can have them ready by then so what type of cupcakes do you want

Loren- Chocolate, Vanilla, and Red Velvet

Adam- Ok and you can pay when we deliver them

Loren- Okay thanks

\- I finish all the ordering then finally go to sleep-

-Morning-

Loren- Eddie wake up babe

-he just groans-

Loren- You better be up by the time I'm out the shower

\- I take a quick shower then figure out my outfits-

-I put my hair in a french braid going to the side and braided it down, then I put on a white long sleeve crop top and a burgundy skater skirt and walk towards Eddie-

Loren lies- Eddie wake up the late bell is going to ring in 10 minutes

-Eddie jumps up, throws on his clothes faster than ever and says-

Eddie- Okay I'm ready what time is it

Loren Smiles- 7:25

Eddie- Wait what we still have like 20 minutes

Loren- Oh i know, well see you down stair

-Then Eddie grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder until I was completely upside down, kicking and pounding on his back-

Loren- Eddie! puts me down

Eddie laughs- Nope

-then I got dropped on the kitchen counter and Eddie was standing between my legs-

Eddie- You know what, there's going to be a consequence starting now.

Loren- And what is that consequence

Eddie- You'll see

Loren- Fine whatever now lets go I'm pretty sure Ian and mel left

\- We get to the school in ten minutes and walk to my locker-

Eddie- You didn't forget your dance clothes right

Loren- I have them

Eddie- Okay well you might have to partner up with someone else because I have a meeting with jake during dance

Loren- oh well thanks for the heads up

-bell rings-

Loren- Hey babe I have to talk to you about something at lunch so dont forget okay

Eddie- yeah ok

-I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in but he stops me-

Loren- What

Eddie- No kisses

Loren- Oh I get it, do thats my consequence

Eddie- yep

Loren- Fine two can play at that game

\- I smile at him then hurry to class and sit down by Mel-

Melissa- Hey Lo

Loren- Hey mel

Melissa- Did you talk to eddie about getting that summer scholarship to Joffrey Ballet School

Loren sighs- No but I'm going to try during lunch

Melissa-well the end of school is coming in three weeks then you're off to NYC while Eddie is on tour and he thinks you going to be with him

Loren- I know Mel… I know I'm going to do it soon I just dont want to ruin his mood for the last 3 weeks i have with him

Melissa- Okay Loren

-The rest of the periods before lunch where uneventful and really boring-

-Lunch-

-Mel and I walk to the table where the boys are-

Loren- Hey babe

Eddie- Hey so, you wanted to talk

Loren looks down- Um yeah lets go somewhere private

-We walk toward a secluded tree-

Eddie- So.. what is it, Is it about my tour

Loren- Um well..

-Then eddie interrupts me-

Eddie- I told you jake said it was fine for you to come join me anytime you want

Loren- Eddie just let me talk

Eddie- Okay im listening

-Loren thinks about telling him the whole truth but then changes her mind-

Loren- I was just worried my parent letting me go on tour with you

Eddie- Well I'm sure they'll let you, they seem pretty cool

Loren smiles- Yeah your right

Eddie- Okay well lets go back

-we walk back and Melissa start talking to me-

Melissa- So did you tell him

Loren mumbles- No I lied… I can't believe I lied to him

Melissa- you should've told him

Loren- I know but I dont want to talk about it anymore

-then eddie leans over-

Eddie- Talk about what

Loren- Nothing just whos on the invite list for the party

Eddie- Well babe I have to go to the meeting with jake now

Loren- Oh ok well see you tomorrow then

-I get up and give him a hug-

Eddie- I might come at the end of dance

Loren- ok cool

\- then he walk away… the bell rings and we all go to dance and change into our clothes then all line up with our partners but of course I'm alone-

Coach- Loren where Is Eddie

Loren- Um he had an appointment

Coach- Well then I guess we have to find you a new partner

\- The boy I met name Cameron then walks into the room-

Coach- Oh Cameron I glad you made it, So I'm guessing you were confirmed into movin to this class?

Cameron- Yes

Coach- Great, Loren doesn't have partner so join here… But she Is one of my top students so make sure you keep up

Cameron- Okay I will

-Cameron comes and stands by me and coach starts talking again-

Coach- Okay students today we're going to do different types of lifts so girl I hope you trust your partners by now

Every girl- Yes ma'am

Coach-Good now lets start, girls you have to run then boys will catch you by the ips and try to lit you up over there head then slowly let them down so it almost looks… well sexual

Cameron- Want to try it

Loren smile- don't drop me

Cameron- I got you

-I take a few step then run towards him until I feels his hands and jumps until I'm lifting in the air-

Cameron- Told you I wouldn't drop you

-Right when he said that I started falling but somehow ended up with my legs wrapped around his waist and me squeezing his neck-

\- Loren laugh- I almost died

Cameron laugh- Hey I told you i would drop you and technically I didn't

Loren- What ever

-They I hear someone voice boom in the room-

Eddie- What The HELL!

-Cameron puts me on my feet and I walk up to him-

Eddie- Why is he here, why was e touching you like that!

Loren- Eddie..

-Then Cameron interrupts me-

Cameron- Dont talk to her like that

Eddie- Who told you to speak.. you know what why are you even here

Cameron- It's my class and Loren Is my dance partner

coach- what going on here

Cameron- Eddie thinks Loren is his partner when she is mine

Coach- Well technically you both are so really, it's Lorens choice

-then they both look at me-

Loren- Cameron you're my friend but Eddie is my boyfriend now so he's who I want to be my partner

Cameron- Fine but I made it into Joffrey to and they listed us as partners so i get the whole

-I cut him off-

Loren- Shut up Cameron

Cameron- Oh wait you little boyfriend here doesn't know?

-Eddie looks at me-

Eddie- Loren What aren't you telling me? huh?

_**Well that got heated… Hey you guys please reviews at least 5. Thank you love- Shy**_


	8. Chapter 8

Recap..:::::..

Loren- Cameron you're my friend but Eddie is my boyfriend now so he's who I want to be my partner.

Cameron- fine but I made it into Joffrey too and they listed us as partners so I get the whole...

-I cut him off-

Loren- Shut up Cameron

Cameron- Oh wait your little boyfriend here doesn't know?!

\- Eddie looks at me-

Eddie- Loren what aren't you telling me? Huh?

...::Present::...

Eddie's POV

-She just stands there look like she is about to cry-

Eddie is pissed off- Loren say something just tell me he's lying!

Loren- Eddie I.. I was going to tell you i j...just didn't know how I was going to tell you

.

Eddie - when did this happen!

Loren- it was a while ago there was an audition for Joffrey ballet and I tried out and they just sent me the acceptance letter

No one knew about it cause I didn't think I would make.

Eddie mumbles- I'm leaving

Loren- what are you talking I want to talk about this

Eddie yell- you didn't want to talk to me then so IM LEAVING.

-the whole class looks at us-

Loren- No Eddie please don't just go

Edde is fuming- you know I was planning on asking to you to go on tour with me but... I guess now I know the answer

-I walk out and go home-

Eddie thinks- I can't believe she did this to me... I wanted to spend the whole summer with her basically live with her during the summer.

\- I hear my phone ring and I look down to see Lorena name-

Eddies thought- I calm now so I guess I can answer

-I answer the phone-

Eddie - hey

Loren- E... Eddie?

\- i hear crying and immediately feel bad-

Eddie sighs- Loren don't crying

Loren cries out - Eddie! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you its just I was still...

Eddie- Loren wait you don't have to apologize it's fine.

Loren- What?

Eddie-I'm not upset I know you didn't even decide if you were going it's just made upset because I was so excited to spend time with you during the summer break and my tour.

Loren - so what now?

Eddie- Meet me at my house

Loren hesitate but then says- ok I'm coming

\- I get there and the door automatically opens showing Eddie standing their looking at me-

Eddie smiles and grabs my hand - Come in babe

\- He leads me upstairs and Into his room-

Eddie- So I think I have a plan

Loren- plan for what?

Eddie- The summer you can't just skip an opportunity like that so you have to go and I will just visit you on my off days and we can hang out then.

Loren- yeah that's sounds so awesome babe.

Eddie- good that's what I hoped

Loren smiles - your amazing

-Eddie leans into me and pecks my lips-

Eddie- that's you silly I'm a lot more mean to everyone else you just make it so easy to be decent with you

Loren- but im kind of worried about you going on tour without me

Eddie- why would you i do it all the time

Loren- well i mean.. You've never done it with a girlfriend and I know a lot of girl are...

-Eddie cuts me off with a kiss-

Eddie- it's cute when you worry, but don't your the only girl I want so no need to worry babe and if any one should be worried its me

Loren- what?! Why

Eddie - that asshole Cameron that's why

Loren- well you don't t have to worry about him he's just my dance partner

Eddie- let's hope that's how he sees it

Loren- even if he doesn't I'm still all yours

-then I lie down with eddie and he wraps his huge arms around me and pulls me closer to him and i slowly fall asleep against his chest-

Eddie whispers- I love you


End file.
